The Years After
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Third and last installment of "The Son He Never Knew He Had". Takes place years after the epilogue in "The Son He Never Knew He Had". The first time Obi-Wan enters his hut after exiling himself. The first time Luke meets Ben Kenobi. Luke and the riverstone. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin returning to the Force and meeting old friends.
1. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

Obi-Wan stepped into the place he would now call home and looked around. Standing on the first step by the door, he couldn't see much, but he knew there wasn't much to see. It was small and lacking many things, but he was a Jedi and the Jedi lived as simple as lives can be. Was. Obi-Wan snapped his lightsaber off his utility belt and stared at it. 'Was' was a perfect word to use. There were no more Jedi. Gone. His family and his friends…all gone. Only Yoda remained from his family and he exiled himself. Obi-Wan wasn't allowed to contact him unless it was in absolute importance, like Luke dying.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down where he stood. He coiled into himself, feeling the grief and sorrow deep within him, trying to burst out, but he wouldn't let it. How did everything go so wrong? How did he not see this coming? Why, oh why, did this happen? Why did Anakin…a sharp pain in his heart stopped him in mid-thought. He couldn't even think of his name without feeling the pain of betrayal.

Anakin, oh Anakin…why? Why?

Where did he go wrong?

Obi-Wan felt the tears in the back of his eyes and quickly closed his eyes to keep them from falling.

"_If you're not with me, then you're my enemy_!" Anakin's voice sounded loud in his ears and Obi-Wan groaned. He dropped his lightsaber and placed his hands over his ears, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. The voice was a memory. It came from within. He couldn't shut it out.

"_You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness_." It was his own voice he heard now. Another harsh memory he couldn't block.

He hit his head with the palm of his hand. "Get out," he muttered as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"_I HATE YOU!_" The biting words were filled with truth and that had pierced his heart more than staring into those yellow eyes.

He shook his head. "Nooo," he moaned.

"_Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is…Consumed by Darth Vader_." Obi-Wan shook his head more violently, but he had seen the truth of Yoda's words. He couldn't deny it.

"_Not even the younglings survived_." The image of the cold bodies flashed through his head. Those poor innocent children. So young and full of light and hope. His own brother slaughtered them. He couldn't understand how he could do that…not when his own wife carried two children of his very own. Obi-Wan leaned to the side and placed his head on the cool sandy stone of the wall. Innocent. Pure. And now gone. It hurt. Oh, it hurt so much…

"_Obi-Wan…there…is good in him. I know there is…still_…" Padme's last words, but Obi-Wan couldn't find the hope she had felt. He couldn't see how there could still be any good in Anakin.

"_It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."_

"_You underestimate my power!"_

"_Don't try it_." Why did he try? Why did he jump? Anakin made him cut through his limbs. He could still hear the sound of his saber whizzing across the air, the hissing sound followed by a buzz as it cut through Anakin's flesh. He could still hear Anakin's screams as the fire caught onto his robes and began burning his flesh. He could smell it even now; the burning of his brother's flesh.

"_This is the end for you…my former master_." Anakin meant the end of his life, but Obi-Wan was sure he preferred that, then living through this pain and grief. Alone.

"_I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you_." And he did. He failed Anakin. He failed the Jedi Council. He failed everyone. His own failing felt horrible, like a dark poison on his soul. He failed Qui-Gon. He failed his father. Qui-Gon trusted him to raise and train Anakin and he failed him. He failed everyone with his training of Anakin Skywalker. He did something wrong and everyone paid the price, with their lives.

_"I want you to study hard and do your very best. I want you to remain positive and happy…. Will you promise me that you will remain good and light?"_

_"I pwomise."_

The words of his old promise came to him, as they usually did during a time of crisis. He shook his head at his own foolishness. Remain positive and happy? How could he do that now? He promised Qui-Gon, but he didn't know how to anymore. His life was in shambles. His own brother, his former student, betrayed them all. It was his fault. He should have seen it coming. He should have helped Anakin. He should have been there for him.

_"__Was Xanatos my fault, little one__?"_

Obi-Wan shook his head and banged his forehead lightly on the wall, trying to erase the memory of Qui-Gon's voice. He paused, though, and lifted up his head as something came to him. When had Qui-Gon ever said that to him? It had sounded like he was right there, inside his head. He glanced around the room as if expecting Qui-Gon to be there, but, as suspected, he wasn't. Obi-Wan frowned, wondering if he was going mad with grief. Just his luck if he went mad, hearing the voices of the dead in his mind.

Xanatos. Now that wasn't a name he thought about in a very long time. No, he acknowledged. It wasn't Qui-Gon's fault, but that was different. When Xanatos turned to the Dark Side, he didn't become a Sith and he didn't bring forth the destruction of the Jedi.

_"…__mediate__…"_

Obi-Wan's body stiffened when he heard the voice of his late Master again. He glanced around, but, once again, he found he was still alone. He couldn't mediate. He couldn't find the peace of meditation. How could he find peace in the Force after everything that happened? He tried to mediate before without success. It just brought forth the painful memories of the past few weeks.

The need increased and he found himself sliding into the kneeling position of the meditative pose. He froze the moment he got into position. He hadn't even realized what he was just about to do until that moment. Mediation would bring all the memories he had been trying to push away to the forefront of his mind. Attached to those memories would be the emotion, the feeling of lost, sorrow, disappointment, grief. He couldn't…he couldn't do it. Yet he stayed in that position.

"_Master, you don't understand! No one here understands me! They don't because I'm different. And I'm different because I knew my mother_!" Anakin had once yelled at him. Obi-Wan, at the time, had tried to calm him by denying his words. Tried to tell him that it wasn't true. Anakin didn't believe him and stormed away, only to apologize for his actions later. Nothing else was said about it.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, wishing he done things differently, said different words, told Anakin what he really meant. Maybe all of this could have been avoided if he spoke what he meant. When he told Anakin it wasn't true, he meant it. Anakin claimed no one understood him because he knew his mother, suffered love and lost of a parent.

Anakin didn't seem to realize he wasn't the only Jedi that was different…the only Jedi that had suffered love and lost of a parent.

If only he opened up more to Anakin…tell him how he felt losing his father. Obi-Wan blinked as a thought came to him. Did Anakin even know Qui-Gon was his biological father? After the meeting with the Council, they seemed to have an unspoken rule not to speak of it. Any time someone mentioned Qui-Gon to him it would only be by his name or his title of Master. Only a few people approached him with questions and there was only one night set aside to tell his friends. A few months after the truth was known, almost no one spoke of it. It was like a shamed thing. No one knew what to say about it. Did he ever tell Anakin? It wasn't like the boy had any reasons to look up his young Master in the archives and see Qui-Gon's name next to the word father and Obi-Wan couldn't remember telling him.

Everything was his fault. If only he was more opened with Anakin and let him in. Things could have been avoided.

"…_mediate…little one_…"

Compelled, Obi-Wan felt his eyes close and, before he could second think himself, he opened himself up to the Force around him. Memories of the past few days came rushing in with the painful emotions attached to them. His eyes tightened to hold back the tears. His heart ached in his chest. He could feel the emotions wallowing up inside, ready to explode in millions of sparkling tears. He started to pull out of his meditation, unwilling to subject himself to its pain.

"_Release it, Obi-Wan. Release_," the voice echoed around him, louder than before. It compelled him to reach back in. He let the pain fill him and then, little by little, he let it slip away into the Force, a painful echo any Force sensitive would have felt if they were anywhere close to him.

"_Good, my son. Good_." The voice sounded more coherent. There was no mistaking it, not that time.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned out loud. A flicker of hope sprang to life inside him, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. He didn't want to be disappointed. He didn't see how this could be. Yes, Yoda did say something about Qui-Gon still being around, but that was right after Anakin's betrayal. Obi-Wan feared being disappointed. He couldn't hope too much that this was real.

"_It is I, Obi-Wan_," the voice in his head reassured. "_Trust your feelings, my padawan. Feel me through our bond._"

"Our bond? That was snapped when you died."

There was a soft chuckle. "_There is no need to speak out loud, son. You never felt the snap of our bond, did you, Obi-Wan._" It was a statement, not a question, like he knew._ "It wasn't snapped because I never left. The bond between us is not connected by the body, but by our souls, by the Force which speaks through us. My body died, but my soul lingers, with it is our bond. It is still as strong as it ever been. Disused and buried within from your grief and your bond with Anakin, but it is still there."_

Almost fearfully, Obi-Wan mentally searched out his old bond with his Master. It took some digging and he paused mournfully by the shattered bond left by Anakin. Its blacken edges looked sharp and it seemed to pulse with fresh pain.

"_That will be soothed during your lessons, Obi-Wan_," Qui-Gon whispered with a promise.

Lessons? But Obi-Wan didn't ask. He trusted his father's words and moved beyond the broken bond. He went farther into his mind, searching for the old bond he had with his master. He discovered it lying dormant under layers of memories and emotions. He half expected, despite what Qui-Gon had said, to find the bond tattered and nearly non-existent, but it was far from that. It wasn't as bright as it was the last time he saw it. It was dim from disuse, but still whole. He stared at it in wonder. Tentatively, he reached out, almost afraid it wasn't real and it would disappear on him. He had barely brushed against the bond, but it burst alive, vibrant and bright as if it never went into disuse. It blinded him and he sudden felt his father as if he was physically right there. He could feel his body warmth, feel his intimidating figure, smell the black tea and nature that he always smelt around him, he could sense him in his mind. It was as if he never left. "_Father…_" he choked out.

"_I'm here, son_," his father whispered back reassuringly.

"_You're here. You're here_," he repeated, as if still trying to convince himself. His father, with him now. He could feel the tears at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"_Yes, I am, son_."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in submission. "_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Master. I failed. I failed everyone, but most of all I failed you._"

He felt warmth around him, as if his father was hugging him. "_You did not fail, son. You could never fail me. You tried. You did your best and that is all one could ask for. The fall of Anakin Skywalker has been foreseen many years before even Yoda has been alive. It was destined to happen. You cannot blame yourself. I spent many months with Dash Le'Shing going through my guilt with Xanatos, don't make me do the same with you, padawan."_

"_But_…"

"_No buts, Obi-Wan. Too fulfill his destiny Anakin had to fall. It was intended to happen and nothing you could have said or done would have changed that. You cannot blame yourself._" There was a pause before he spoke again, more softly,_ "I do not have long to speak to you this way, my son. I am here to train you in the secrets of the Shaman of the Whills. It will take years and you will be washing yourself of your guilt and pain. This is the only time I will appear that doesn't do with your training. Let's make the most of it, little one_," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan felt a few tears slip down his cheek. "_I miss you, father. I've missed you so much. I tried. Force, did I try to let you go like a Jedi is trained to do, but I couldn't. I couldn't let you go._" A paused as he tried to regain his composure, with little success. "_I was afraid to let you go_," he confessed quietly. "_I'm sorry_."

"_Don't be, my son. I am proud of you. I am so proud of you. You are the ideal Jedi. I've never been so proud of someone in my whole existence. What you've done, what you've gone through, how you reacted to every trial you faced_," he started to say softly. "_You have made me so proud. I love you, my son_."

Obi-Wan choked back a cry at the words he had been dying to hear. "_I love you too, Father. I wish_…"

"_Don't,_" his father interrupted. "_Don't think on 'what if's' and 'what could have been'. Don't think of the past. This moment is the only thing that matters now, not what has happened or what will happen_."

Obi-Wan gave a short chuckle at his father's memorable philosophy. "_We never could agree on that, could we? Not even now_."

He heard his father's familiar deep chuckle in his mind. "_I suppose so_."

They spent several minutes in silence, just taking comfort in each others presence and readjusting to the bond that had been relit. Obi-Wan was able to take several breaths, breathing in his father's presence. It calmed him and soothed him, as if he was still a thirteen year old padawan.

"_Will I ever see you again_?" Obi-Wan asked softly, almost begging to be physically near his father.

"_You will, but it wouldn't be until many more years to come_," came Qui-Gon's equally soft reply, like he knew it wasn't the answer Obi-Wan hoped for and was trying to soften the blow.

"_Years_," Obi-Wan noted despondently. "_That seems so far away_."

"_You are still needed here, Obi-Wan. Luke needs you now_," his father reminded him. "_When the time comes, you will guide him through the first steps of being a Jedi. Don't despair, my padawan. I am here, just as I've always been and just as I will always be. I'll be watching over you with great fondness_."

Obi-Wan felt so worn out and weary. The emotional upheaval of the past week seemed to leave him during his reconnection with his father, leaving him drained and tired.

"_You should rest, my son_."

Obi-Wan felt this brief wave of panic. "_Don't leave! I_…" He paused to try and calm his racing heart. "_I don't want to be alone_."

"_You aren't alone, son. I'll be here. Always. Watching over you as you slumber. I will not ever leave your side. Sleep_," Qui-Gon said in his usual calm tone.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "_I don't think I can_." Despite his denial, he had found himself crawling over to the sleeping couch.

"_Do not worry, Obi-Wan. No nightmares will disturb you this night. Sleep_," his Master urged.

"_You promise you'll stay."_ He felt very much like a young padawan, but he was so tired and feeling too overly emotional too care. He wanted and needed the comfort his father's promise would bring.

"_I do promise, my son. I do_." Qui-Gon's voice sounded different, distant and Obi-Wan fought to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. He couldn't open them. He felt himself start to drift away.

He was almost completely asleep when he felt something cool brush away his hair from his forehead. Then he dreamed of his father whispering in his ears softly. "I love you, Obi-Wan, my son." He thought he felt something else brush his forehead, cool as well, but it also sent a wave of warmth through his body.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

Luke's legs were hurting, but he kept walking forward. His body was sweating and the suns felt hot on his back. He could almost feel their rays burning into his skin. He bit his dry lips and paused. He was in trouble now. He couldn't believe he lost his uncle's jumba in the desert. Uncle Owen was looking forward to making leather out of the jumba once its skin hardened enough. It had cost him a lot to get that animal and Luke let it run from him. He had hoped to get the jumba and take it home before his uncle knew it ever went missing, but that was hours ago. He surely knew by now and, to make matters worse, Luke was now lost. He only knew he was somewhere in the Jundland Wastes, which would only infuriate his uncle even more. Luke was forbidden to ever go there and, yet, here he was. Tusken Raiders and Womp Rats were common here. Both were very dangerous to meet.

Just as the thought of them occurred, Luke heard the sound of falling rocks from the cliff beside him. He jumped and glanced up nervously, but he couldn't see anything. He hugged himself and began walking a tad bit faster.

The wind ruffled his blond hair and sand particles flew up into his eye. "Ah!" he called out as he began rubbing his eyes. The wind increase and more sand flew into the air. Realizing what was about to happen, Luke found his way to the cliff wall and coiled up into a ball. He bent his head to hide his face in his arms and knees. He started crying, knowing he might not make it through the sand storm. His body was shaking from his sobs as the sky began to darken from the cloud of sand heading his way. He tightened his arms around his legs fearfully.

Something suddenly touched his shoulders, a hand. He jumped and glanced up, only to cry out when sand hit his face. He looked back down and closed his eyes. He could sense a figure kneeling down next to him. The stranger's hand brushed across his back as the other hand came across his front. "…come, Luke!" he barely heard someone call out over the sound of the wind howling through the canon.

He was lifted off his feet and pulled to a chest. He immediately latched onto the stranger and buried his face to the man's neck, blocking the harsh lashes of sand from getting to his face. The man stood up and started walking quickly. His hand was rubbing Luke's back in a soothing manner. "It's alright, Luke. I got you…" the man shouted into his ear over the harsh sound of the Tatooine storm.

Luke tightened his grip around the man and whimpered a cry into the side of the stranger's throat as he felt the sand whip the back of his neck.

Huddled against the stranger, Luke lost all track of time and didn't know how long the man was speed walking until he stopped. There was a slight swooshing sound in front of them and the man took a step forward. The swoosh sound came again, this time it came from behind. The sand was no longer hitting Luke and he couldn't feel the wind either, but he could still hear it howling. "You're safe now, Luke," the man said softly as he brushed some sand out of Luke's hair.

Curiously, Luke lifted up his head as the man stepped farther into the room. He glanced around the hut the man had taken him. It was a modest hut with little personal effects around and very small. They looked to be in the living area. Beside them on the right were the humidifier unit and a small storage chest. On the left, in the corner, was a display table with lots of interesting objects he had never seen before. In front of them, Luke could see a small round table and against the wall was a sleeping couch. Further ahead, up three steps, was a kitchen. He couldn't see much more than that.

Luke finally turned to look at his rescuer. The man had been standing there, waiting for Luke finish looking around. He turned to him when Luke glanced his way. The man's eyes were a blue-ish gray color. He looked older than his uncle with the beginning of winkles on his face and his brown-ish red hair was in the process of turning gray. "Who are you? How'd you know my name?" Luke asked him.

The man lips twitched into a smile. "I am Ben Kenobi. Your aunt contacted me when you went missing. They found your footsteps heading into the Jundland Wastes. She is very worried about you."

Luke's eyes widened with recognition. "You're the hermit!" he exclaimed, excited he was able to make the connection. "You're old."

The man, Ben, chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'm the hermit and I am getting quite old." He glanced up and down Luke's sand caked body. "Come, Luke. Let's get you washed up."

Ben carried Luke up to the kitchen area and passed the space heater and stove, to a little area in the back before setting him down. He opened the door on their right. "Here's the washroom. You can handle getting washed by yourself?" he asked.

Luke glanced up at him and nodded. "I'm six! I can wash myself now!" he informed him.

The man chuckled and nodded. "You are big. Why don't you wash yourself while I cook something for you to eat?"

Pleased the man saw him as a big kid, Luke rushed through cleaning himself with a smile. When he stepped out of the washroom, he could hear something sizzling. Ben was standing by the stove with a stirring spoon in hand. He glanced up when Luke re-entered the kitchen. He smiled at him. "Why don't you have a look around Luke, while I finish up?"

Luke nodded excitedly and set off on the grand adventure. He quickly grew bored of the kitchen and stepped down to the living area. With a gleeful smile, Luke jumped on the sleeping couch. The sleeper was bumpy, but soft and had dozens of pillows! He giggled as he jumped on top of the pillows and snuggled into their warmth. A few pillows fell to the ground as he rolled off the sleeper. Like any child would do, he left them there as he explored more of the area.

He came upon the display table and paused with wide eyes as he stared at the strange gadgets. He didn't know what most of them were, a piece of uncompleted machinery, a round disk thing. They seemed uninteresting to his young mind, but there was a ball. It looked fun. A ball was one of the only toys he had at home. He grinned and took the white ball from the table, but, as he lifted the ball, something else caught his eye. He paused, holding the ball to his chest. Behind the ball was a dark stone. It seemed to have a slight vibration to it. Curious, he dropped the ball and reached for the stone.

The stone was smoothed, round, and shiny. It was black, but, as Luke turned it this way and that way, light reflected off some red lines. The stone was warm to the touch, as if it was sitting by the furnace. He grinned, and then giggled as the vibrating feeling tickled his insides. The stone calmed him in ways his aunt never could, not that he would admit that out loud.

"Food is ready, young Luke." The sound of Ben's voice momentarily pulled Luke's attention away from the stone.

Luke glanced up as Ben walked down from the kitchen, holding a pan of something hot. He went to a little room that was directly across from where the sleeper was. He glanced back down at the rock, wondering if he should put it back on the display table. He decided against it. It was such a pretty rock. He liked it a lot. He didn't want to put it down now.

"Luke," Ben called from the other room.

Luke held onto the rock as he rushed into the small room. Inside was just a rectangle table with four chairs. There was a single small window. Luke was able to hear the wind and sand crash into the shutters, but he was use to hearing such sounds. It didn't alarm him one bit.

He sat at the table and pouted when he realize he was still much too small to sit on his butt. He quickly got to his knees and glanced up at Ben. The older man was watching him with a soft smile. Luke gave him a toothy smile before glancing down at the pot. It sure did smell tasty. He wanted patiently as Ben placed some stew on his plate.

Luke set the stone down on the table right next to his plate and reached for his spoon.

"Luke," Ben said softly.

Luke pulled the spoon out of his mouth and glanced up as he swallowed. Ben was staring down at the stone. His expression did not hold that same softness as before. He seemed more serious.

Luke frowned as he glanced down shamefully. "M'sorry," he muttered. He took the stone and reached across the table to return it to him.

Ben didn't take it from him. He, however, continued to stare at it. "Where did you get that?" His voice was low, but not mean.

Luke tilted his head to the side in confusion and flickered his eyes upwards to look at the man in the face. "On the table," he murmured, bashfully.

"Table? Which table?"

Luke looked back down and shrugged. He held the stone to his chest, realizing Ben wasn't taking it from him. "The table by the door," he answered. "It was behind the ball. M'sorry," he repeated.

"It's alright, Luke." Ben sounded normal and it gave Luke bravery to glance back at him. His face was back to the soft look from before. "I just didn't expect you to have it. I didn't realize it was left on the display table. I thought I left it in a box under my sleeper." He smiled kindly at him.

Luke returned the smile, feeling better. He didn't like the feeling he had when he thought he was in trouble. He never wanted to feel that again.

"Do you know what it is?" Ben asked, as he returned to his eating.

Luke nodded, enthusiastically, glad that he did know. "It's a rock!"

Ben chuckled and nodded. "Yes, indeed it is, but it's more than that, young one."

Luke eyes went wide. "More?"

Ben nodded again. "Yes, more. It's the riverstone my father gave me when we…" he paused in thought. "…when we started living together. The day he accepted me into his home, he gave me this stone. I was only thirteen. It's a riverstone from the place of his birth. A special stone to remind me of him."

Luke glanced down at the stone. "Your papa gave you this?"

"Yes," the older man answered.

Luke frowned as he stared at the stone. He tired to picture a father giving this to his son, but found it hard. He didn't know much about fathers. He only knew uncles and aunts, not fathers or even mothers. "Can you tell me about him?" he asked, hoping to learn what it means to have a father.

Ben blinked. "Tell you about my father?" Luke nodded. The older man nodded. "I suppose I could. My father, Qui-Gon, was unlike any I ever met. He was compassionate and brave. He was a wise man, full of knowledge. I would be surprise at the random trivial information he knew about anything and everything. He was like an endless datapad of knowledge. He was a man who believed passionately of life." He grinned at the reminder. "He was extremely protective of me, but he knew I needed to learn some things on my own. He was always ready to listen to me when I needed someone to talk to. He was always there for me."

"Did he tell you stories?" Luke asked before he took a bite of his food.

Ben chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Not as often as one would think. My father didn't believe in worrying about the past. He liked to only think of the moment, unlike me who always fretted about past mistakes or the unknown future. The stories he did tell always had a purpose, a hidden lesson behind it."

Luke glanced down at the riverstone and frowned. "I never knew my papa. Do you think he would have been like yours?" he asked, his eyes glittering hopefully at the old man.

Ben stared at him a moment, a frown crossing his face. He shook his head. His eyes were no longer sparkling and Luke wondered what made him so sad. "Not exactly like mine, young one. He would have been special in his own right. I'm sure your father would be just as protective though. He would have loved you and I'm sure he would have taught you how to fly or build a droid." His lips twitched into an amused smile.

Luke beamed at him. "I like building things and I like flying! Do you think he liked them too?" he asked.

Ben nodded with a smile. "I'm sure he did, young one, and I'm sure he would have loved spending time building a droid with you."

Luke couldn't stop smiling at the thought, but then a frowned formed. "I would like that, I think. Uncle Owen never lets me around the ma-chin-er-y," he said the last word slowly, trying to pronounce it syllable after syllable. "I wish I had a papa."

Ben leaned forward and nodded. "You do have one, Luke."

"I do?"

He nodded again. "Yes. You may not be able to see him right now but he will always be right there," he said, reaching over to touch Luke's chest, right where his heart was.

Luke looked down where Ben had pointed and frowned. "I don't see him." He touched the place over his heart. "Or feel him."

"Place your hand over your chest, right there."

Luke placed his hand over his heart. His eyes lit up. "I feel something!" he shouted in excitement.

"That is your parents sending their love."

Luke eyes widened and he pressed his hand harder against his chest to feel the thump, thump of his parents love. He gave a huge smile at Ben. "I feel them, Ben! I feel my mommy and daddy! They love me!"

Ben smiled back, somewhat sadly and Luke remembered that he had lost his daddy and mommy as well. "Ben, put your hand on your chest, like this!" he said, demonstrating. He was glad to see that Ben listened to him. "Do you feel it too?" Luke asked him. "That's your mommy and daddy saying they love you, too! They are with you. They love you," he said, sounding wise.

Ben smiled. "I do feel it, Luke, and you are right. You always remember that and they will always be with you. Same as my parents. Now, finish eating, Luke. It's passed your bedtime."

"Can I sleep with the rock?" Luke asked.

With an amused smile, Ben nodded. "You may." He was rewarded by a huge smile.

Later that night, Ben tucked the boy into his sleeping couch, the stone clutched in the little fist. Afterwards, he went to sleep on his make-shift sleeper of blankets and pillows on the floor.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Grateful

**Grateful**

Luke's thoughts wondered, not for the first time, to the old hermit. He hadn't seen the man since he was six, but he was never far from his mind, especially today for some reason. It was Luke's thirteenth Naming Day and, for reasons unknown to him, he had a deep desire to seek out Old Ben the hermit. He knew, however, his uncle would never let him go see him. Uncle Owen didn't have a single nice thing to say about the lonely man that lived in the middle of nowhere, even after Ben rescued him all those years ago. Luke didn't understand it and Uncle Owen wouldn't explain why.

Luke sneaked out of his room and peered around the corner to the kitchen. He could hear Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen speaking quietly to one another. Satisfied they were occupied, Luke snuck back to his room and out his window. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to get out. He set out towards the direction he felt was Ben's hut, using his instinct alone.

* * *

"_I'll still be watching over you, my son."_ Ben Kenobi thought over his father's last words in solemn silence. With a sigh, he leaned back against the chair and glanced down at the stone in his hand, slowly tightening his fingers around it. He could feel its vibrating warmth. It reminded him of his father. He smiled sadly. Today was the last day he was able to speak with his father. He had just finished the last lesson with him. Qui-Gon had told him that he no longer needed a guide. If he just did what he had been doing, he would be able to keep his own identity after death. As much as he felt accomplished and proud of himself, he knew he would miss his father's presence. He was, once again, truly alone now. Qui-Gon told him he was going to fully rejoin their brethren in the Force, now that his purpose was completed. With his last comforting words, Qui-Gon parted from him one last time. And, for the first time, Ben was finally able to let his father go.

He held on to the riverstone, letting its presence comfort him. He glanced out the window to the darkening sky. It was a peaceful late evening and, for the first time since coming here, he was spending it alone without Qui-Gon's voice instructing him through some deep meditation. Alone.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ben blinked and glanced over at the door, surprised he hadn't sense anyone coming. He could sense the person now, though. Luke Skywalker. Surprised, he quickly stood up, placing the riverstone back down on the display table, and walked over to the door just as Luke knocked again.

_Knock. Knock._

Ben opened the door and glanced down at the thirteen year old boy. The boy was taller than he was several years ago, but he still bore the striking blue eyes and sandy-blond hair of his father. "Luke," he greeted as he stepped aside. "Why don't you come in?"

The blue eyes widened. "You remember me?" he asked in surprise as he stepped into the hut. His eyes scanned the place, certainly remembering it from last time.

"Of course I do, my boy," he answered with a smile as he closed the door. "I'm not that old to start forgetting things," he joked, smiling with amusement as Luke's face flushed with embarrassment. "It is not often I have visitors. I cannot claim the title of a hermit if I did. So, it is quite easy to remember all visitors. Come. Sit," he said gesturing to the chair by the table in the living area. "Did you walk all the way here, Luke?" he asked, eyeing the sand coated legs. He gave the boy a stern look, knowing just how dangerous it was for anybody to be alone in the Dune Sea. "Was there something you wanted?" He mentally groaned at his aging bones when he sat down on the edge of his sleeper. After having such an active life, his body seemed to not like the sudden inactivity. It was getting lazy.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and begun swinging his feet. He glanced down bashfully, a trait that certainly didn't belong to his father. "Not really," he said softly. He peeked up at him when Ben leaned back in his chair. "I…" Luke paused. "I don't know why I'm here, sir. I just felt like I had to be." He glanced down. "Silly, I know."

Ben narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Luke. Did the Force send him here? For what purpose? "You can just call me Ben, Luke, and it is not silly. Does your uncle or aunt know you are here?"

The guilty flush on his cheeks answered his question. Luke glanced down and shook his head. Ben sighed and stood up, once again groaning at his aging muscles. "I'm going to contact them to let them know where you are. We don't want them worrying," he explained before searching for his communication unit.

He knew how Luke's uncle was going to take this news. He sighed to bring on his well-mannered patience he was known for before making the call. It was a long call and ended with Owen being pulled away by his wife to cool down. Shaking his head at Luke's uncle, he filled a cup of water, knowing Luke would be craving it after his long walk through the desert.

When Ben returned to the living area, Luke was no longer sitting. He quickly discovered him by his display table. He was unsurprised to see the familiar riverstone in Luke's hand. The young boy was once again studying the smooth dark surface, moving it slowly in his hands, his eyes glued to it.

"You always seem to gravitate towards my stone," he said with amused eyes.

Luke jumped at the sudden sound of voice. He glanced up and his face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. I can't help it." He glanced back at the stone. "It seems to speak to me."

Ben nodded, understanding exactly what Luke meant. He had heard its call many times. He found it odd that Luke could hear it. Not many were able to. Bant didn't or Garen, but Anakin once told him he was able to hear a voice and he could have sworn Yoda was able to hear it once. Ben knew it was the voice of the Force. It had led him through some rough spots in some of his missions. It had told him to be calm, to listen, to be careful. It was a feeling or a whisper in the wind.

"What does it say to you?" he asked curiously.

Luke focused back down on the stone and tilted his head to the side, listening. He glanced back up. "Thank you. It is saying thank you." He shook his head and shrugged. "But I don't know why." Ben couldn't help him answer that question, not knowing himself. He just nodded. Luke glanced back at him. "Do you hear it speak to?" he asked. His eyes searched him, almost with a plea. Pleading for Ben to say yes, to prove Luke wasn't becoming insane.

Ben nodded as he sat back down on the chair. He felt Luke's relief at his positive reply through the Force. He placed Luke's cup down on the stand in front of him. "Water for you, Luke," he explained before answering the question. "I don't hear it right now. What you hear is for your ears, not mine, but I've had it speak to me before."

Luke walked back over to him, stone still in hand, and sat back down. He picked up the cup and drank from it before setting it back down. "Thank you, Ben." He glanced down at the stone. "You once explained to me that it was a gift from your father, that he got it on his homeworld, but what exactly is it? Not every rock speaks to me. I could truthfully say no other rock I've seen ever spoke to me before."

Ben stared at the stone, trying to think of a suitable answer that didn't involve the Force. Despite his own beliefs, he would honor Luke's uncle's wishes to keep Luke ignorant. He finally leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "I don't know, Luke. Maybe someday you'll figure out the answer to that question. My father once told me it was just an ordinary stone, but he had that gleam in his eye that told me he knew more then he let on. Older now, I think I understand what he meant."

Luke glanced curiously up at him. "What did he mean?" he asked before taking a few sips of water.

"He meant it didn't matter. All that matter was my own perspective of it. If it was special to me, then it made the stone special. If it wasn't special to me, then it would just be an ordinary stone. My perspective is what made the stone seem…" he paused to think of a word. "…divine. It didn't matter what anyone else thought."

Luke rubbed the top of the stone with his thumb. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day," Ben answered without pause. "I contacted your family," he said, quickly changing the subject. "As suspected, your uncle wasn't too pleased." Luke grimaced, his hand unconsciously tightening its hold of the stone. "You are stuck staying the night, again. My speeder is not working at the moment. That was on my to-do list for tomorrow. As soon as I finish that tomorrow, I'll be returning you to your homestead. It's getting late." He stood up, mentally moaning over his aching knees. "Let's get you settled into the sleeper." He watched Luke stand as well, his hand still holding the stone. Ben's lips twitched as he held back his amused smile. "And, yes, young Luke, you may keep the stone with you tonight, again."

Luke's face flushed, but he didn't let go of the stone.

* * *

Luke, despite his protests, slept on Ben's sleeping couch again, with the stone in his hand. He drifted off to sleep soon after laying his head down and found himself dreaming.

_It was a beautiful place he ended up in his dream. He was sitting on a bench in a garden. The garden was full of colorful life. It was peaceful and quiet. In the distance, he could hear the faint laughter of children and the quiet murmur of voices. There was the soft sound of a waterfall somewhere in the distant. Luke couldn't help but smile at the secure and safe place. He had never seen anything like it before. He had never felt this safe in his whole life. Nothing could do him harm here. It was strange in his desert raised eyes, but pleasant all the same. Glancing up he noticed he was in a dome-like place. His eyes widened with wonder with the knowledge that he was inside a building. He glanced around the plants and trees. An inside garden. He had only ever heard of such places._

"_Hello, Luke," a deep voice spoke softly from his left._

_Luke snapped his head in that direction and saw a huge figure walking up the path to him. The figure was a man with long, shoulder length hair. He had sparkling blue eyes and a short beard. He wore a brown robe that reminded Luke of Ben's robe. Under the robe were a tan tunic, brown pants, and knee-length black boots. "Hello, sir," Luke's dream self said. He wasn't disturbed by a stranger talking to him; it was, after all, a dream._

_The man came up to him and waved his hand at the empty spot next to Luke on the bench. "Mind if I take a seat?"_

_Luke shook his head. "No, sir," he said moving over to give the bigger man a little bit more room._

_The man sat down and they reminded in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "I've always loved this place. I'm, you could say, something of a gardener," the man spoke up._

_Luke shook his head. "I'm not. I don't live in a place that has many plants or trees."_

_The man chuckled. "No, you don't, do you. I've been to your planet once. It was much too sandy and hot for me. There weren't many signs of life. It was lacking green."_

_Luke chuckled too. "That's for sure."_

_The man smiled down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Luke leaned into the touched unconsciously. "There is a reason I brought you here, Luke, and it wasn't to talk about gardens."_

_Luke glanced up with curious eyes._

"_I wanted to thank you."_

"_For what, sir?"_

"_For being there for Obi-Wan."_

_Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Who?" he asked._

_The man chuckled. "Sorry. I meant Ben. Thank you for being there for Ben. I don't like the idea of him feeling so alone. I'm glad he has you. He needs you more than ever."_

_Luke's face flushed and he glanced at the ground, embarrassed at the praise. He shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing, sir. I like him."_

_The man chuckled. "Yes, he is a very likeable young man and it is quite easy to warm up to him. Would you visit him once and a while, Luke? Just to make sure he is doing well and to give him some much needed companionship?"_

_Luke nodded. "Of course, sir." He tilted his head to the side in thought. "Are you his father?" he asked._

_The man smiled, pride showing through his eyes. He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

_Luke nodded. "I will make sure to visit him."_

"_Qui-Gon," someone called out._

_They glanced up and Luke saw a tall, dark-skin, bald man approached them. The man stopped when he saw Luke and tilted his head. "Young Luke Skywalker," he greeted. He turned back to the man. "Tahl has been looking for you."_

_The man nodded and turned back to Luke. "It looks as if we must say our goodbyes, Luke."_

_Luke nodded. "Goodbye, sir."_

_The man smiled. "May the Force be with you, young Luke." He stood and walked towards the other man._

Luke opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the hut. It was still dark, but he could just see the outline of Ben, sleeping on the floor close by. Luke rolled to his side to face him and glanced down at the riverstone, which was still in his hand. Did he really just meet Ben's father? Or was it just a dream? He shook his head. Of course it was just a dream. What else would it have been? With a yawn, Luke settled right back to sleep.

* * *

**One more part to go then "The Son He Never Knew He Had" would be completely done. So, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Peace

**Peace**

After so many years, he finally felt true contentment. His brother and mentor were beside him and he was no longer need to worry about the harshness of life. They were together, returning home.

They appeared outside a white building that looked so much like the Jedi Temple he had grown up in. He couldn't help but smile at the sight he loved. Home. It felt and looked like home. He turned to Anakin with the smile and the younger man returned it, his face relaxed and as content as Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda!" yelled a bunch of childish voices.

Obi-Wan turned back to the Temple and saw a group of young children running down the steps. The younglings Lord Vader had smote down without remorse and the children that died from one accident or another during the years before the Fall. He grinned at the sight of all the younglings crowding the little troll. He looked at Anakin to see how he was taking seeing the children he had killed as Darth Vader. His former padawan was smiling as well, feeling no more guilt or shame.

"Master Skywalker! Master Kenobi!" the children yelled out in excitement. Some of the children ran towards them.

"Oh," Obi-Wan groaned when a youngling ram into his stomach. He chuckled and placed a hand on the boy's head. "Hello to you to, children."

Anakin laughed and Obi-Wan glanced over. His former padawan had a youngling in each arm and two others were wrapped around his legs. Anakin looked at peace. Obi-Wan was glad he was not burdened by the past. He was completely forgiven.

"Obi-Wan! Master Yoda! Anakin!"

They both glanced up. Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with pleasure. "Bant!" Behind his best friend came more Jedi. There was Garen Muln, Quinlan Vos, Siri Tachi, Ahsoka Tano, Dash Le'Shing, and Tahl. Beyond them were Adi Galllia, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon. And beyond them were more Jedi, some he didn't recognize. They all came to welcome the three last Jedi of the old Order to their home in the Force. Obi-Wan scanned all the happy greeting people, but couldn't find the one face he hoped to see upon his arrival.

"Obi-Wan, you are the luckiest man I know!" Bant said after she gave him a hug. "Of course you would be the last ones to join us up here. You and your silly luck!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "There is no such thing as luck, Bant. Just the Force." He turned to Garen and gave him a hug. "You did good Garen," he said, referring to his friend's survival of the Jedi Purge and partial training of the young lad, Lune Oddo Divinian. Garen had died, along with three other Jedi Knights, making sure that the half-trained youngster got away from Vader's forces. Obi-Wan knew the young man still lived and would someday join Luke in the New Order.

Garen nodded. "It was easy to accept my fate, knowing there was hope. Hope that you helped keep alive."

Mace Windu came up to him and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Obi-Wan, welcome home."

Obi-Wan smiled at the former Council member. "It has been long waited," he said to the man that had been Qui-Gon's friend and became his after he was given seat on the Council.

He felt someone come up to him. "Master Windu." Obi-Wan turned slightly and saw Anakin standing at his side, bowing in respect to Mace. Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker had never gotten along and Mace was the first Jedi Vader had killed. Obi-Wan observed their interaction, ready to speak up if it was needed.

"Knight Skywalker," Mace returned the greeting. He tilted his head in respect. "Well done," he said, breaking the ice between them. "It seems Qui-Gon Jinn was right about you."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Thank you, Master Windu." He glanced around, his eyes searching for someone. "Speaking of…." He was interrupted before he could get the question out.

"Anakin!"

Anakin's eyes widened as he glanced in the direction of the voice. Obi-Wan was able to recognize it easily. A slight figure came through the crowd. Her brown hair pulled back in a braid behind her. Her brown eyes were sparkling with delight. "Padmé!" Anakin shouted, running towards his wife. They rushed into each other's arms, pouring out their love with whispered words and kisses.

Obi-Wan turned from the sight to allow the couple their privacy. Mace turned back to him, his eyes sparkled with amusement. "I should say a hello to Yoda," he said before leaving.

Obi-Wan stepped aside, trying to get out of the welcoming crowd. His eyes danced from one person to another, but he couldn't find who he was looking for.

"He wanted to be here, but we wouldn't allow it," a female voice said from behind him.

He turned and greeted the woman. "Master Tahl," he said with a smile before frowning. "What do you mean 'wouldn't allow it'?" he asked.

"I should say Bant wouldn't allow it," she corrected with a chuckle. "We knew that if he greeted you first, then none of us would be able to get even a hello to you for a very long time. Bant wasn't that patient." Tahl glanced over to his Mon Calamari friend, who was speaking to Anakin and Padmé. "I'm sure you can sneak away now to see him. I'll keep Bant distracted before she can make her way back to you."

Obi-Wan smiled with gratitude. "Where…?" he started to ask.

"You know where," Tahl said before making her way over to Bant.

Obi-Wan glanced around, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention. He took the chance to step inside the Temple.

He headed straight to Room of a Thousand Fountains. He didn't pause to admire the pleasant and peaceful feel of the Temple that he missed so much. He didn't stop to gaze at the cavernous corridors and the white pillars. He didn't stop at the sparing rooms or stop to say a hello to the former healer Giller. Sights that he had longed so much to see again. They paled in comparison to finding the man that raised him since he was thirteen.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains looked exactly as he remembered it. Plant life and trees, waterfalls and winding paths. Benches were scattered here and there. It was peaceful and green. The prefect environment for someone strong in the Living Force.

He went down the familiar path to a small peace clearing with a calm stream. There was someone already there, kneeling down in mediation. Obi-Wan recognized the back of him right away, but it looked different. There were no gray in his long brown hair, but he was still broad and tall. His hair was still partially pulled back. Obi-Wan froze and his heart seized. How long has it been since he last saw him? Twenty-three. Obi-Wan was twenty-three years old. So long ago. So much had changed. So much had happened. So young. He was so young when he died. He had been dreaming of this day ever since that fateful day. Dreaming of seeing him again. Finally acknowledging their family relationship. It wasn't the same during those years on Tatooine just hearing his voice, feeling him once and a while through the Force.

Obi-Wan straightened when the man slipped out of mediation and stood up. He turned and his blue eyes connected with Obi-Wan's multi-color eyes. They stayed that way for only a second before Obi-Wan spoke. "Father," he said huskily, his voice full of emotion.

"Obi-Wan, my son," Qui-Gon said with an equal amount of emotion.

Obi-Wan didn't know which one moved first, but he was soon in the comforting arms of his father's. The embrace was firm. Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was back to the place he belonged. Home. This was home.

"Welcome home, son," Qui-Gon whispered into his ear, as if he read his mind. "Welcome home." He kissed Obi-Wan's temple and his arms tightened around him.

"I missed you," Obi-Wan murmured into his father's chest. His voice was muffled from the fabric. "I missed you so much."

"I never left, son. I've watched over you," his father whispered back. "My brave boy." He pulled back and placed his hands on Obi-Wan's cheeks. "We are never going to be separated again."

* * *

A week after the celebration over the fall of the empire ended, Luke knelt down to meditate. It was now his responsibility to start anew the Jedi Order. He couldn't do it without guidance from the Force. He really wished Ben and Yoda was with him now to help with this large task. Luke was thinking of them as he slipped into meditation.

A vision came to him. He saw Yoda surrounded by children, smiling and looking content, and Ben…no, Obi-Wan Kenobi, he wasn't the old hermit Luke knew. He was younger, in his prime. He looked happy. He was standing beside Luke's father. There was a women next to his father. Her smile was bright. She looked remarkably like Leia. Luke knew it was their mother. She looked beautiful and so happy. She was wrapped in his father's arms. A figure appeared behind Obi-Wan. Luke stared at him, feeling like he recognized the man, but couldn't remember why. The man placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled. He looked proud. Luke was hit with a memory from long ago, of a dream. It was the man that had spoken to him years ago in a dream about Ben. It was Obi-Wan's father, the man who gave him the riverstone. Luke smiled, realizing his family and Ben's family were now together and happy.

"Keep it, Luke," Obi-Wan said. His voice sounded distant and distorted, as if he was speaking through water. "It is yours now."

The vision vanished before Luke and ask him what he meant. He opened his eyes as he slipped from his meditation. He sighed and glanced down. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. On the ground laid the riverstone. He reached down and picked it up, feeling the slight vibration and the comforting presence of the Force. "It is mine now," Luke whispered, knowing this was what Obi-Wan meant. "I will take care of it, Ben. I'm glad you were able to be reunited with your father. You deserve it." He smiled as he thought about his parents, who were together and happy and he thought of how happy Obi-Wan looked with his father. "I am glad you all were able to find peace."

"Luke!" Leia called out from behind him.

Luke stood up and placed the stone in his pocket. "Coming!" he called back. He felt at peace as well, knowing his mentors and father weren't burden with life anymore. He smiled before leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

**The EndCompletely**


End file.
